Gomenansai
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: KaitoLen—Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Begitu dengan Kaito. /KaitoxLen/ Request from Kurayami Akuma/ mind to RnR?


"Menghilanglah dari kehidupanku, Len."

"Ta—Tapi, apa salahku?!"

"Salahmu banyak! Pergilah! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!"

"Baik, jika itu yang kau mau... Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu untuk selamanya supaya kau senang!"

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc.**

**UTAUloid (c) Owner Creator**

**Fanloid (c) Creator**

**Story (c) Kurotori Rei**

**Warning :**

**OOC, death chara, etc**

**Pairing :**

**Shion Kaito x Kagamine Len**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Request from Kurayami Akuma..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlambat sudah..

Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu, gara-gara aku.. Semuanya gara-gara aku..

Hanya berisikan sebuah kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan dariku, dan dibalas dengan kata-kata yang bahagia, tanpa dendam sekali pun.

Aku masih bingung, kenapa kau masih bersikap baik kepadaku? Padahal aku sudah jahat kepadamu..

Mungkin jika kau masih ada, kau akan menampakkan senyum polosmu yang mengartikan tidak ada apa-apa.

_"Kaito-kun, main yuk!" ajak seorang laki-laki berambut honey-blonde yang diikat pony-tail sambil menghampiri laki-laki berambut ocean-blue yang dipanggil Kaito._

_"Nggak mau. Main sendiri aja." tolak Kaito sambil terus fokus kepada PSPnya. Itu masih membuat laki-laki berambut honey-blonde itu atau Kagamine Len menyerah._

_"Ayolah, Kaito-kun. Aku kesepian nih.." ajak Len lagi. Tetapi tetap saja Kaito berdiam dengan pilihannya._

_"BERISIK! MAIN SAJA SAMA YANG LAIN!" bentak Kaito kepada Len. Tetapi, Len sama sekali tidak menangis, melainkan tersenyum tulus._

_"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Kaito-kun, aku main sama yang lain ya," ucap Len lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Kaito sendiri._

Aku bodoh! Bodoh sekali! Menyia-nyiakan perilaku baik dari Len kepadaku.

Len adalah laki-laki yang baik, polos, suka menolong. Dan dia seperti cahaya dalam hidupku, penerang, dan segalanya bagiku.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah sebuah sampah. Yang tidak akan dipandang walau orang-orang tersebut melewatinya. Bagai sebuah karang yang telah disapu oleh ombak. Itulah aku, diluarku sangat tegar, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang dapat membuatku menjadi rapuh.

Tidak ada orang yang tegar selalu di dunia ini. Semua orang pasti selalu menangis. Tidak ada yang tidak. Begitu pun juga denganku.

_"Kaito-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Len saat melihat Kaito penuh dengan luka lebam, baret, dan luka-luka lainnya._

_"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu?" jawab Kaito sarkastis. Itu membuat Len terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya._

_"Tentu saja! Kita kan sahabat!" ucap Len sambil tersenyum bahagia. Kaito yang melihat itu hanya cuek saja. _

_"Sahabat? Ceh, aku tak menganggapmu begitu," ujar Kaito sambil terus menjauh dari Len. Melihat Kaito yang terus menjauh, Len selalu saja mendekatinya._

_"Kaito-kun! Lukamu masih parah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Sini aku obati!" Len berkata dengan sangat panik. Tetapi Kaito malah tidak mengacuhkannya._

_"Biarkan aku saja! Dasar brengsek!" bentak Kaito lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Len sendirian. Meninggalkan Len yang menangis dalam diam melihat kepergian Kaito._

Ternyata perlakuanku terhadapmu salah, aku telat menyadarinya. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, tapi semuanya terlambat... Nyawamu telah direnggut oleh sebuah penyakit langka. Hanya sebuah penyakit yang memisahkan kita berdua.

Hatiku ini tak pernah rapuh, tetapi setelah melihatmu yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya untuk melangkah saja tidak bisa.

Senyuman khas milikmu kini musnah digantikan oleh raut wajah kesakitan dan kesusahan. Tersiksa, mungkin begitu perasaanmu? Gara-gara perilakuku?

Maaf. Hanya sebuah kata yang mempunyai banyak arti. Arti yang tersimpan dalam sebuah kata kecil bertuliskan empat huruf. Dan hanya sebuah kata yang tak dapat memperbaiki segalanya.

Kebaikan dibalas dengan kajahatan. Mungkin aku terindentik dengan itu. Kegelapan dalam diriku menguasaiku, dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa membentakmu dan mencuekimu. Tetapi kamu hanya tersenyum seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Pertemuan terakhir kita adalah sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah kuduga. Sangat membuat diriku rapuh dari topeng tegarku.

_"Kaito-kun, hari ini aku ingin mengajak Kaito-kun ke sebuah café. Mau tidak?" tanya Len kepada Kaito yang sedang duduk di bangku taman._

_"Terserah," jawab Kaito asal. Len tersenyum sedikit, setidaknya Kaito mau menerima ajakannya._

_Di café..._

_"Kaito-kun, aku sangat senang sekali bisa bersahabat denganmu!" kata Len dengan antusias. Sementara Kaito cuma melihat bukunya tanpa mendengar perkataan Len._

_"Aku memaklumi sifatmu itu. Aku tahu, sifat orang semuanya berbeda. Yah, walaupun kau cuek begitu, tetapi pasti ada rasa kasih sayang bukan? Tidak ada orang yang tidak mendapat kasih sayang, jika tak pernah, paling hanya sedikit bukan?" Kaito mulai tertarik sedikit saat Len membicarakan tentang dirinya. _

_"Menurutku, kalau Kaito-kun bersikap dingin padaku pasti ada alasannya kan? Semua perilaku pasti ada alasannya. Apa mungkin aku terlalu menyebalkan terhadap Kaito-kun? Apa mungkin aku merepotkan terhadap Kaito-kun?" Len terus bercerita. Itu juga membuat Kaito geram karena namanya disebut-sebut terus._

_"CUKUP LEN! AKU MEMANG MEMBENCI DIRIMU! KAU PENGANGGU! PERGI! PERGI DARI HIDUPKU!" teriak Kaito. Len tersenyum miris mendengarnya._

_"Baiklah, Kaito-kun. Aku akan pergi...," ucap Len. "Ah Kaito-kun, aku punya satu pertanyaan." _

_Perkataan Len membuat alis Kaito berkedut. 'Mau apa dia lagi..?'_

_"Kaito-kun, kalau orang tersayangmu pergi dari hadapanmu bagaimana reaksimu?" _

_Kaito terdiam sejenak. Dirinya sedang berpikir. "Mungkin aku akan bersikap biasa saja. Tak ada orang yang kusayangi."_

_"Benarkah itu?" _

_"Benar," Kaito menjawab dengan yakin. Dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Sudah ya, aku pergi du—LEN!"_

_Sebelum Kaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Len tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di dalam café tersebut. Menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana. Sementara Kaito terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Len._

_"Len! Len! Bangun! Ini tidak lucu bercandanya! Len!" Kaito terus mengguncang-guncang badan Len tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Beberapa menit kemudian, para petugas ambulans langsung membawa Len ke dalam mobilnya bersama dengan Kaito. Kaito masih shock atas kejadian tadi._

_._

_._

_._

_Sekarang Kaito sedang berada di rumah sakit, menunggu Len yang sekarang sedang dirawat di ruang UGD. Kaito sangat terpukul hari ini, seorang Kagamine Len yang ceria bisa berada dalam rumah sakit. _

_Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang UGD._

_"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya, Dok?" tanya Kaito. Sepertinya dokter yang bername tag Sakine Meiko ini terlihat sedih. _

_"Teman anda..." _

_"Teman saya kenapa Dok?!" Kaito semakin tidak sabar atas jawaban dari dokter Meiko._

_"Teman anda tidak bisa diselamatkan. Penyakit kanker paru-paru sudah mencapai stadium 4." kata dokter Meiko lesu. "Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."_

_Kaito shock. Tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar. Dia sudah kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai. Sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Terlambat, semuanya terlambat. Kaito menangis sangat kencang. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir._

Dan aku akhirnya tidak mendatangi acara pemakaman Len karena takut. Aku sangat takut terhadap perbuatanku selama ini.

Perkataannya benar. Saat orang yang kau sayangi pergi, orang itu akan merasa kehilangan. Aku terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Aku... Aku mencintainya! Len.. Dia...

Kulihat cutter yang berada di meja belajarku. Lalu segera kuambil cutter itu dan mengarahkannya ke urat nadiku.

"Dengan ini aku bisa menyusul Len!" kataku sambil menggoreskan pisau cutter ke urat nadiku. Sempat aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak. Perlahan-lahan, kesadaranku mulai hilang dan akhirnya aku pun tertidur. Tertidur untuk selamanya...

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

**Akhirnya selesai!**

**Rei jadi ngerasa aneh kalau ngebuat Kaito jadi death chara. XD tapi lumayan lah. XDD**

**Kurayami Akuma-san, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Pertama kali saya mengerjakan request selama satu jam. Dan maafkan saya jika fic ini terlalu pendek!**

**Rei terima saran dan kritik. Tetapi jangan flame ya! Yang gak suka ya udah gak usah baca.**

**Oke, mind to review?**


End file.
